1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit interconnections and to methods for interconnection of an integrated circuit, in the field of microwave applications. According to this method, numerous advantages, for example those of reliability and reproducibility, are related to the connection of the inputs/outputs of a chip by its rear face, through metallized holes that go through the chip. The invention also includes the integrated circuit, as a product provided with connection holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connection systems for the inputs/outputs of integrated circuits are, in most cases, based on standard methods using wires or strips to set up the connections between the integrated circuit chip and its supporting circuit. For production in large quantities, the cost of wiring forms a substantial part of the total cost of the electrical function, even when automatic wiring machines are used. Furthermore, in the field of microwave circuits, it is known that the metal interconnection wires, however short they may be, have an inductance of the order of 0.2 to 0.3 nH (when an inductance value of less than 0.1 nH is needed) for a given frequency.
The use of TAB (tape automatic bonding) films, metal beads on the contact pads or, again, flip-chip mounting, namely the mounting of the active face of the integrated circuit against a supporting circuit, are three known methods that provide for group interconnection. These methods are either unsuited to microwave applications or require a preparation of the chip. It is impossible to have access to the chip if it is in a flip-chip mounting.